


My eighth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [8]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Skype
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estando a varios kilómetros de distancia, Ryo debe manejar la abstinencia de Tadayoshi. La pareja decide mantener una charla por Skype que termina desatando una sesión bastante más compleja que la que habían planeado.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 08: Sexo por Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My eighth day with you

Después de una larga jornada laboral, no había nada que deseara más que comer y dormir.

Eso es lo que una persona normal desearía, pero Nishikido Ryo, lo único que deseaba era ver a su pareja. Habían organizado sus agendas de forma minuciosa para tener libres dos horas, las cuales pasarían charlando mediante Skype, debido a la distancia.

Tadayoshi le dijo que podían hablar por teléfono, pero Ryo insistió en que quería verlo. Estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitación, cuando un sujeto del personal se le acercó.

— Nishikido-san, ¿tiene su itinerario para mañana?

— ¿Para mañana? ¿No volvemos a Tokio?

— Sí, pero cerca de la medianoche… ¿No le dijeron?

— Sino, no te lo estaría preguntando, ¿no lo crees? — Repreguntó el aludido, con visible enojo. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había extralimitado, cambió su tono de voz —. Ah, lo siento. Después voy a buscar eso, ¿sí? — El muchacho que le había hablado, cambió su expresión al notar el cambio de voz de Ryo a una amable, por lo que asintió y le dedicó una reverencia —. Ahora, voy a dormir — Le pidió, sonriendo.

— Que descanse.

— Gracias. Nos vemos — Le dijo, antes de entrar a su habitación —. Qué mierda — Musitó, lanzándose sobre su cama con su computadora personal y abriéndola frente a él. Mientras iniciaba sesión, le preguntó a Tadayoshi por teléfono si ya estaba disponible, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. Ryo sonrió e inició sesión él también, en el mismo programa. Habían acordado crear un nuevo usuario y tenerse como contacto sólo a ellos, sin nadie más que pueda llegar a molestarlos —. No creo que mañana podamos vernos.

— “ _¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está mi saludo?_ ”, preguntó Tadayoshi, al otro lado, inflando las mejillas en forma infantil.

— Hola, Tacchon — Sonrió Ryo, acercándose para darle un beso a la pantalla, pero la visera de la gorra que aún estaba sobre su cabeza, se lo impidió. Terminó sonriendo y alejándose para sacarse la gorra y lanzarla lejos —. Estúpida, gorra — Murmuró —. Es que mañana organizaron no sé qué cosa y tengo que quedarme.

— “ _Gracias por la explicación. La verdad es que no tienes ni idea para qué te dijeron que te quedes un día más, ¿cierto?_ ”

— Tengo que ir a buscar el itinerario más tarde…, o quizás vaya mañana... Pero, si tanto, te preocupa, voy a buscarlo ahora.

— “ _Olvídalo. Quédate aquí conmigo_ ”, susurró Tadayoshi la segunda frase.

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó Ryo que, aunque no había llegado a oírlo, sí había alcanzado a leer sus labios.

— “ _¡Nada!_ ”

— Dijiste algo más. ¡No te oí!

— “ _Te conozco. Sí me oíste…_ ”

— Sólo te leí los labios — Susurró, acariciando, sobre la pantalla, los labios de su pareja y, sin querer, mordiéndose los suyos.

— “ _No hagas eso…_ ”

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Intentar tocarte?

— “ _Vi cómo te mordiste los labios…_ ”

— Ah, perdón. Fue sin intención — Ryo se quedó pensando el por qué de la negativa de Tadayoshi, adoptando una expresión pensativa —. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? ¿Te excita que me muerda los labios, Okura?

— “ _Por supuesto que no. Vete al demonio._ ”

— Yo también te amo — Reconoció Ryo, sonriendo ligeramente —. Y…, ¿tú cómo estás?

— “ _Bien… Extrañándote_ ”, reconoció el rubio, hincándose de hombros. “ _¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_ ”

— Agotador. Demoledor. Y también me la pasé extrañándote, por supuesto — Respondió, enredándose sus oscuros cabellos.

— “ _¿Mañana a qué hora regresas?_ ”

— Dijeron que a la medianoche.

— “ _Ah._ ”

— ¿Por qué? — A través de la pantalla, Ryo se dio cuenta que Tadayoshi se puso nervioso, lo cual lo hizo sonreír —. ¿Por qué? — Volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa.

— “ _No, nada. Es que… voy a salir a cenar…_ ”

— ¿Con quién?

— “ _Con una compañera de trabajo. Trabajamos juntos en una película…_ ”

— ¿Quién es? Seguro que la conozco.

— “ _Emi-chan…_ ”, susurró Tadayoshi, mirando alternadamente cómo en cuestión de segundos, las expresiones de su novio se modificaron considerablemente, para mal.

— Ah — Dijo Ryo, simplemente, sin poder ocultar del menor su expresión de desagrado al respecto —. Bueno. Que te diviertas. Con Emi-chan — Agregó, dándole especial énfasis al sufijo de cariño que también había utilizado su pareja. Tadayoshi puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo de antemano que _ésa_ sería la reacción que tendría Ryo cuando se enterara.

— “ _Sabía que no tenía que decírtelo…_ ”

— ¿Ah, sí? Y si mañana regresaba temprano y no respondías mis llamadas, ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¿Me ibas a dejar esperándote en la puerta de tu departamento sin siquiera haberme avisado que ibas a ir a cenar con Emi-chan?

— “ _¡Eres un idiota…!_ ”, exclamó Tadayoshi, sin poder evitar dedicarle una sonrisa debido al rumbo que había tomado su conversación.

— ¡¿Encima te burlas de mí?! — Gritó Ryo, sacudiendo la computadora con furia, pero, al otro lado, Tadayoshi no parecía estar demasiado nervioso por sus gritos, por el contrario, estaba completamente sereno, y lo miraba de ese modo.

— “ _No sabía que eras tan celoso…_ ”

— Es normal — Declaró el aludido, soltando el aparato y sentándose sobre una de las piernas, manteniendo su cuerpo suspendido en el aire al apoyar ambas manos detrás de su espalda, sobre la cama.

— “ _¿Qué debería decir yo, entonces? Siendo que te relacionaron con dos actrices famosas al mismo tiempo._ ”

— Ya sé adónde quieres llegar, pero, te equivocas, eso fue marketing. Además…, no me gustan las mujeres de senos pequeños.

— “ _¿Disculpa…?_ ”

— Bueno… Tú eres la excepción a la regla por obvias razones, pero… la diferencia es que tú lo compensas con otra cosa — Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Ryo se dio cuenta que Tadayoshi estaba sentado sobre el sofá que estaba en su departamento al reconocer el respaldo cuando Tadayoshi se hizo hacia atrás, riendo a carcajadas por su comentario —. Quédate así — Le pidió su pareja, pensando en algo.

— “ _¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?_ ”

— Estás en el sofá, ¿no?

— “ _Síp…, ¿por?_ ”

— Tengo una buena vista tuya desde aquí — Reconoció el morocho, sonriendo de lado y levantando las cejas mientras miraba la entrepierna de Tadayoshi. El aludido se dio cuenta que, debido al apuro, había salido del baño sin siquiera levantarse la cremallera. Se levantó de un salto, dándole la espalda a la computadora portátil, y oyendo detrás suyo la risa de Ryo.

— “ _Vete al demonio, Ryo-chan…_ ” A modo de respuesta, el aludido le lanzó un beso. “ _Bueno…_ ”, dijo Tadayoshi, mirando hacia ambos lados, palmeándose las piernas.

— Esto es incómodo, ¿no?

— “ _¡No! No es eso… Es que… Nunca habíamos hablado por este medio… en la situación en la que estamos…_ ”

— Es verdad. Esperaba un baile sensual o algo así de tu parte — Al otro lado de la pantalla, los ojos de Tadayoshi se abrieron como platos —. ¿Qué dije? — Preguntó Ryo, sonriéndose.

— “ _¿Quieres que lo haga?_ ”

— ¿Bailar sensualmente? Haz lo que quieras — Le dijo su pareja, hincándose de hombros.

— “ _Si te da lo mismo, entonces, no lo haré_ ”, finalizó Tadayoshi, fingiendo enojo.

— ¡Okura! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! ¡Quiero verte menear las caderas! ¡Okura! — Exclamó Ryo, entre incontrolables risas, mientras sacudía su computadora —. Hazme gemir de placer — Bromeó.

Ryo pudo ver cómo Tadayoshi dudaba, pese a estar solo en su casa, solamente hablando con él. Volvió a mirar a sus lados, terminando por incorporarse un poco más para mirar algo que Ryo no podía.

— “ _Espera un momento_ ”, le pidió, tapando su computadora con un almohadón y desapareciendo de su vista.

— ¡Oye, Okura! ¡Me aburro! ¡Okura! ¡Okura! — Exclamó Ryo, sabiendo que el sonido sí le llegaba.

— “ _Cállate de una vez_ ”, le pidió su pareja, sonriendo. Cuando sacó el almohadón que cubría su visual, se dio cuenta que había llevado la computadora a su cama, lugar donde estaba ahora sentado Tadayoshi. “ _Bueno… Esto será un poco… raro_ ”, reconoció, sintiendo que no podía ser capaz de mirar a Ryo a los ojos, así sea a través de un monitor. Recostado sobre la cabecera de su cama, mirando de refilón la computadora, las manos de Tadayoshi lentamente empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo. Él cerraba los ojos de a ratos, queriendo imaginarse que era Ryo quien lo estaba tocando. “ _Ah… Ryo-chan… Mh…_ ”, gimió.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Ryo estaba estático. No se imaginó que Tadayoshi sería capaz de seguirle el juego. Y lo peor era que lo estaba excitando. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo sensual que era su pareja.

— Okura… Esto está mal — Reconoció Ryo, sonriéndose de lado, sin poder despegar la vista de la pantalla. Era como si estuviera viendo una película pornográfica en vivo, o como si estuviera viendo el contenido de una cámara oculta en una habitación. Corrió hasta el otro extremo del cuarto para encontrar sus auriculares y conectarlos a la computadora. Quería oír los gemidos de su pareja como si estuviera ahí, quería sentir que estaba ahí con él, que eran sus manos los que lo estaban tocando y provocando tal placer —. Mi amor… Mira lo que hiciste — Le dijo, acercando su computadora para que Tadayoshi pudiera ver lo más cerca posible la erección que tenía. Al otro lado, Ryo lo vio morderse el labio inferior, deseando que lo poseyera una vez más —. Me criticas el sexo, pero no estás viendo la situación en la que estás — Jadeó Ryo, deshaciéndose de su pantalón y su ropa interior. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba recostado sobre la cama, su mentón descansaba sobre el teclado de su computadora. Aunque quisiera, no podía atravesar la pantalla y hacerle el amor a su amante como quería. Había tenido el remoto pensamiento de agarrar un vehículo de la empresa y correr hasta su departamento, pero al día siguiente, tendría que dar muchísimas explicaciones, y la verdad, era que ese momento, tan íntimo entre ambos, era algo nuevo y sumamente excitante. Jadeando frente a la pantalla, Ryo llegó al clímax sobre su ropa interior, mientras que Tadayoshi estaba perfectamente equipado para sobrellevar la situación.

— “ _¿Qué?_ ”, le preguntó, al haber oído su risa.

— ¿Tenías planeado esto desde el principio?

— “ _Tú dijiste que querías que te sedujera. Era obvio que íbamos a terminar haciendo esto…_ ”

— Oye, Tacchon…

— “ _Dime…_ ”

— Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido — Reconoció Ryo, sin deshacer su pose en lo más mínimo —. No sabes las ganas de hacerte el amor que tengo ahora.

— “ _Mañana me lo pagas…_ ”

— Claro, pienso llegar y arruinarte la cita.

— “ _No es una cita_ ”, bufó Tadayoshi, inflando las mejillas levemente. “ _¿Por qué será que nunca se puede hablar contigo…?_ ”

— Es el precio que debes pagar por estar en pareja con Nishikido Ryo.

Tadayoshi le sonrió sinceramente a través de la pantalla.

— “ _Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana, ¿cierto?_ ”

— Ahjá — Soltó Ryo, restregándose los ojos.

— “ _Mejor, ve a descansar._ ”

— Está bien…

— “ _Hasta mañana, Ryo-chan._ ”

— Sí — Respondió el aludido, quedándose dormido poco a poco. Sin saberlo, al otro lado, Tadayoshi se había acercado a la pantalla y le dio un beso.  


End file.
